


Just This Once

by Kwek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Drama, Fingering, Hot Sex, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Noctis is desperate for dick tbh, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Prompto decides to eavesdrop, Sexy, Smut, Sweet, Yaoi, basically pron, blowjob, cri, i am sinning', kill me, my first fanfic in ages oml, sed, spoilers at the end of chapter 9, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwek/pseuds/Kwek
Summary: Before Ignis could leave the room however, Noctis halts him. “W-wait, Ignis,” the young king calls out. “I um… could you… stay here for a little longer?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've worked on this fanfic for only two days and didn't bother to edit much (because I am so shit at editing), and this is the first story I've written in around half a year *plz don't mind my terrible writing it's extremely unproffessional* -but nonetheless, enjoy the smutty goodness!

“She has passed,” Ignis says, with his back facing towards Noctis, the young king struck with devastation.

Tears well up in his eyes, flowing down like rivers as he holds out the Ring of the Lucii, with Lunafreya burning embers within his memory. He will never forgive Ardyn for this.

On his side however, he notices a small notebook that seems oddly familiar. “Umbra left that for you.” Ignis states, noticing what Noctis found. It was the notebook that served as the vessel between Lunafreya and Noctis, where they talked to each other through long-distance, with the help of Umbra, of course. Frantically skipping through the pages, he finds a last drawing left near the end of the book; a picture of a sylleblossom.

Before Ignis could leave the room however, Noctis halts him. “W-wait, Ignis,” the young king calls out. “I um… could you… stay here for a little longer?”

Even though Ignis could not see anything as of now, or even anywhere later in the time being, he still smiles with grace. “Of course,” he replies as he finds his way to the chair he previously sat on, and patiently he waits.

“Ignis, uhm… why did things turn out this way?” Though these questions keep coming along, there was one question that struck a broken chord within him. “Where is Luna?”

Ignis stands silent for a moment, before proceeding to answer the unexpected question. Even that, caught him off guard. “Luna… is still nowhere to be found.”

The young king gasps. “So you’re telling me… that Luna is still out there?!” His tone became more aggravated, filling up with rage.

“Noct, we can’t go out there. You can’t go out there. As much as it pains us, especially you, we have no whereabouts to where Luna really is. Please, leave it to the rescue team,” Ignis assures.

As much as he wants to object to his statement – he is right.

Noctis begins sobbing again, holding the Ring of the Lucii tightly within his grip. “I-I miss her Ignis… She didn’t deserve to die like that.”

Ignis stands up on his two feet slowly. “We all knew that Noct. But she also died saving you – that means her death was all about her caring for you. Noct, she loved you… and you loved her, without a wisp of change between the two of you.”

With eyes on Ignis, he breaks apart, sobbing and crying and gasping, and he walks up to his adviser and hugs him, with his head against his chest. Although Ignis is hesitant for a little, he hugs his king with hands enveloping the back of his head and against his back with care. The scent of his cologne is faint, hints of sandalwood and musk.

“Ignis,” he says against his chest. “Can you… do me a favour?”

“Sure. What is it you need, Your Highness?”

“Could you… help me ease the pain?”

Ignis became a little perplexed. “In what way?”

“Like… love me.”

The sudden answer made Ignis’ head turn to the side. “Noct, you know I can’t do that-“

“Please,” Noctis interjects, cutting him off. “Just… this once. I just need something to find solace.”

Silence ensues. “For your sake… just this once.”

Noctis smiles with a faint crook in his lips, showing bittersweet feelings. “Thank you, Specs.”

The latter chuckles lightly. “Ahh… you never change, do you.”

Noctis breaks from the embrace slowly, and locks the door. He guides Ignis to the bed, in which the right-hand man lays on the bed after Noctis moves the book and the ring away onto the nightstand adjacent to the queen-sized bed.

“Who knew that you would be helping me out?” Ignis jokes, as Noctis laughs with him, before taking off his own clothing. He does not strip from his pants, but rather his pitch-black shirt, showing skin that fell between fair and pale.

The king soothingly grabs Ignis’ hand and takes off the leather gloves he always wears. It shows delicate tan lines from the exposed areas. Contrast to Noctis, he is slightly cold. Not like snow, but rather the night climates that covers over Galdin Quay. Noctis’ hand guides the other’s to his own bare chest. “As Gladio always says, you really have no muscle,” Ignis jokes.

“Hey, I have some muscle,” Ignis laughs at the King’s retaliation, feeling the slightly developed chest and abdomen. His skin is warm, smooth, but it does feel tight and tense.

Once he guides his hand to the left side of his chest, his heartbeat pulses irregularly, slow yet fast. “Noct, calm down a little. Breathe.” Noct follows what his says for a minute or so, before his heartbeat became steady, with equal intervals. A walking pace, rather than the constant running rhythm when they explore new places. “That’s better.” Ignis’ voice becomes more relaxed, more raspy.

“Iggy… I wanna feel you too…” Noctis’ heartbeat increases, falling into an allegro tempo.

“Then Your Highness; strip me from my clothes.”

Following his orders, Noctis lifts Ignis’ back a little, undressing his black suit, and taking his sweet time unbuttoning his patterned purple dress shirt underneath. His torso is more defined than Noctis’. Slightly tanned, his abs and pectorals were visible, compared to the young’s lean body. “Y-you’re… you’re beautiful.”

Ignis stays silent, but it is not until Noctis decides to place his hands gently on his sides, which made the blinded shudder. Leaning in, the king ravishes his advisor with gently nibbles on the side of his neck. He can smell the cologne intensifying, taking in the scent. This elicits a moan from the latter, his hands tugging onto Noct’s shoulder blades. “Ngh- ahh… Noct, t-that’s gonna leave a mark you know…” Ignis moans out.

As Noctis pulls away from the lightly brown-haired man, a string of warm saliva connects the two before parting onto Ignis. “That’s the mark of a king,” Noctis declares, as he leans down against his chest, pressing light kisses against the fair skin. He continues this down along his chest, along his abs, before a wisp of a treasure trail leads into the top of his pants.

The advisor grabs Noctis and pulls him, face meeting face, before switching position – Noctis is pinned down by Ignis. “Now it’s my turn.” For a moment, Ignis glides his hands across Noctis’ body and face, to really know his presence. He dives for the kiss, with both hands cupping either sides of the king’s cheeks – a passionate, hot kiss, which tongues dances together in a waltz. Moaning, Noct shoots his arms behind Iggy’s back and hugs him tightly. After the long heated embrace, they both pull away.

“You know, you’re a terrible kisser,” Ignis states.

The remark made Noctis blush in embarrassment. “Seriously?”

Ignis laughs it off. “No, you aren’t - you’re alright.”

In contrast to Noctis’ intimate, slow loving actions, Ignis is rough, fervent and powerful. He travels his large hands all over Noctis, making him moan and shake; after all, he is ticklish, especially from all those times the masseur from the Galdin Quay tried to massage him. “H-hahh…. Iggy-ah!”

What caught Noctis off-guard was the fact that Ignis latches a nipple inside his waiting mouth. The sensitive bud is enough to break Noctis’ tolerance – pleasure racks across his body, gripping the sheets as his back arches up, pushing him deeper. “F-fuck… Sp-specs, that’s uh- ngahh!” Incomprehensible words shot out from him like bullets from a machine gun, easily mistaken as moaning, sounds of pure pleasure.

As he pulls away, Noctis is left a mess, lost in lust. “You ready for more?” Iggy asks. The latter nods, and in a flash, his black pants is pulled off, landing onto the carpet in front of the bed. All that is left is his white underwear, with a large bulge beneath. Ignis cups his hand against the king’s groin, as legs close against each other, grinding against the hand that felt so good against his sore, raging member that just wants to break free.

“Iggy, stop teasing…” he moans aloud, closing his eyes. Even though Ignis cannot actually see him covering his sea blue eyes, he knows Noctis. He knows his arms are covering them.

“Keep looking,” he says. “You know; you have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.”

He slips a hand beneath the cloth, feeling the hard, hot and flexing organ against. “Ahh- Iggy!”

 With a smile, the advisor takes off the underwear, trashing it onto the ground. Noctis has blue hair, lightly grazing near the base of his penis. It is slightly large too; perhaps about seven inches, since it is at full mast. Gripping the member, not in a vice-like grip, but in a gentle way, he starts moving his hand up and down, jerking him off.

Noctis has masturbated before – it’s doing it with another person that sent him over the top. He never knew that it would feel this good. A hand larger than his, gripping his desperate penis.

“Gahh… fuck, Iggy… that feels amazing,” he groans out, desperate for release. Taking it up a notch, Ignis leans down and envelopes his mouth, replacing his hand. Senseless moaning reverberates across the entire room. The sensation however, is ethereal. Nothing he has ever even felt before. Sweat beads up and begin falling along his burning hot skin, his scent mixing with Ignis’ cologne. Not before long however, Ignis pulls away, leaving Noctis as an unsatisfied lusting wreck.

“Ignis…” He exhaustingly says, the last syllable extending longer. “Take me…”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” Ignis lifts up Noctis’ legs, craning them against the advisor’s shoulders. Hearing how desperate the younger is, he feels his hand all the way to Noctis’ mouth, inserting the three middle digits right into his cave without hesitation. “Suck, otherwise it will hurt.”

Obliging, his tongue dances across the fingers, coating them all with his own saliva. This continues on for a few more seconds, before pulling them out, proceeding to find his entrance.

Once he found the puckered skin, he slides in the index finger slowly. There is little to no hair at the entrance, so he could feel. Showing resistance at first, it eventually slides all the way in, as Noctis tenses up and is completely new to the feeling of a foreign object invading his rear. It’s a bit painful. “F-fuck… Iggy, slow down a little…”

“You should calm down a little, so that won’t hurt as much. Don’t resist.”

Sighing, Noctis did as he is told, keeping his breaths steady and calm, and his entrance relaxed. The finger wiggles around, making Noctis moan out and a little fidgety. Eventually, the middle finger joins in, opening his virgin anus out more. “I-Ignis… Hahh… let me adjus- Ah!”

Despite the younger asking for time, Ignis wriggles both fingers, scissoring and twisting them, to make the entrance looser. “Gaah… haa…”

“You know, you sound so hot, especially when you’re moaning for my fingers,” Ignis rasps. The digits grind against a hidden spot, that made Noctis yell from sudden white-hot pleasure, and cause his member to flex and move. The walls around Iggy’s fingers tighten and coil against his, before relaxing back. “Ah, I’ve found your sweet spot.”

“D-don’t… make me… hah- come,” Noctis tries to speak out, but it became broken and full of breaths. 

Ignis grows impatient, pulling the digits out that left the king empty from behind. He also pushes off Noctis’ legs, which fall onto the bed, bouncing a few times. “Noct, please suck me off.”

The latter crawls onto all fours, and faces Ignis; he fiddles around for the zipper, and digs his hand through the opening to find his dick through the underwear. Hot against Noctis’ fingers, he reveals the large organ that had been raging within the binds of clothing. Definitely larger than Noctis, he is about eight or so inches in length. Ignis hisses a little from the sudden cold air that latches against his penis, but it then became covered with Noctis’ smooth hand.

Specs moans out aloud, trying to keep in his words. Replacing his hand with his awaiting mouth, Ignis tilts his head back and opens his legs out more as he sits. Noctis bobs his head continuously up and down, but he does not go fully down to the base. Ignis reaches over to Noctis’ rear, where it is wide open – the two fingers proceed to go back in, continuing the job. His other hand keeps Noctis’ head from pulling away, making him moan from the sudden intrusion.

The vibrations from his larynx made Ignis moan a low noise. “Noct, your mouth feels so good,” he breathes out. The king continues his blowjob for the advisor.

A minute of this follows, and Ignis pulls his fingers away, and his member as well. “I think you are ready.”

“Then have at it,” Noctis says with heavy breaths. He goes back to his original position before, heaving his legs to stay on top of Ignis’ shoulders. The older fumbles for Noctis’ entrance, with a moan signifying that he has found it. The organ teases itself at the entrance, avoiding intrusion after a few attempts.

“Ready Noct?”

“I need you Ignis,” Noct moans out, chest heaving for air. His one-time lover obliges, pushing slowly inside. Pain slid up from his ass to his spine, coursing through like lava. In reaction, he releases a tiny choking sound from his throat. Ignis’ dick slides in ever so slowly, trying to mitigate the amount of pain that the king is experiencing.

“It’s all the way inside, Noct,” Ignis ensures, with the younger trying to look in front of him. Ignis holds both legs from behind the knees, and he can feel his advisor’s appendage from within. They are both one, intertwining, for this moment. Pants were grinding against his cheeks.

He leans forward, trying his best to be slightly more flexible than usual without exerting himself and cups both of the blind’s cheeks on his fair face. The glasses that once sat on the bridge of his nose was no more, and were in Noct’s hands and he fell back down.

“W-wait Noct,” Ignis swings his arms around, trying to find his glasses whilst not letting Noctis’ legs fall off his shoulders. “Why did you take my glasses?”

“Is your eyes sensitive now?” Noctis throws in the other question.

“No, but only in direct sunlight,” Ignis replies, his own question ignored.

“Then you should be fine,” Noctis assures. “Pretend you could see me. My body spread out for you… your dick inside of my naked body,” He places the glasses onto the nightstand next to the bed, where the notebook and the ring lie. Gods above would know how bad his vision was before he became blind. 

The remark made Ignis’ breath hitch. His hips pull back, sliding nearly out of Noctis’ entrance before slamming back in. This made Noctis groan loudly, but he immediately covers his mouth in case anyone outside from their room is eavesdropping, or walking past. How did he not recognise this sooner? The walls were thick, but any loud noises can easily be heard from the other side.

“Noct, even though I can’t see you physically… you should know I can just imagine what you look like, spread across for me,” His thrusting became more faster, slamming into his ass as if his hips were a piston at full blast.

“Hah… Ig-Ignis… don’t go so fas- ngahh!” Lost in his words, he bites the side of his index finger, trying his best to not moan so loudly. Both of them are covered and dripping in their own perspiration as the scent mixes with various other notes. 

The thrusting speeds up, and the older leans in forward as he does this, smashing himself deeper in Noctis’ tight ass. The walls around him starts to tighten and move, as the moaning from his king start to intensify. “Specs… I’m close!”

Iggy reaches out for Noctis’ dick, and starts jerking him off at the same rhythm as his thrusting. “Hah! Oh no- gahh!”

Ropes of hot semen spurt from his penis, with Noctis seeing stars behind his eyes – with every rope, his back arches as Ignis keeps moving his hand up and down. The king is covered in his own cum, from face to chest, to Ignis’ hand. Nonetheless, Ignis did not slow down to any extent, pummelling straight into his over-sensitive walls. He pushes Noctis’ legs on either side, and pulls him up close to him, where the straddles his lap. “I’m nearly close, Noct,” the cook breathes deeply next to the kings neck, making him hard again.

Ignis lifts his ass a little, before thrusting deeply back into him, pushing against his prostate with each thrust. Instead of pulling all the way, he thrusts deeper than earlier. “I-Iggy…” Noctis moans against Ignis’ ear, the breath hot and steamy. “Cum inside me. I want you now.”

This sent Ignis over the edge, letting out low moans and thrusting deep into his ass. “Noct!” The king wraps his arms around Ignis’ back, with hands grabbing on.

With one final thrust he groans an octave below, releasing himself deep into his king’s ass. His hands tightened with grip and the sensation of his hot cum painting his walls is enough to send him over into a second orgasm, orgasming between his and Ignis’ chest. Sounds of lust echo throughout the bedroom, where anyone else could hear outside in the hallway.

The two companions stays in this position after a few minutes, their chests desperate for air. Cum leaks from his ass as Ignis’ member slips out as it softens, become flaccid. Heavy breathing is all that is heard from the two, their scent combining with sweat, sandalwood and cologne.

“Did that help, Noct?” Ignis breaks the silence.

“Even though I’m all sticky and gross… Yeah. Thank you.”

Tears began to flow down his face once again, and small sobs can be heard.

“Noct, just remember,” Ignis starts, as he cups Noctis’ cheeks. “It is just us now. You. Me. Gladio. Prompto. We’re here for you.”

Even though Ignis couldn’t see – he can feel the boy smile, the tears landing on his fingers and sapphire blue eyes staring back at him with gratitude. “Thank you.”

“… You know, we do need to get cleaned up,” Ignis becomes his typical caretaker-self again, as Noctis laughs. “H-hey, why are you laughing?”

“Haha… you never change, do you?” Noctis falls back onto the bed. “Lay with me.”

Ignis sighs, but it follows-up with a smile. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

The two cuddle together, as Noct’s face reveal a solemn expression. Was it right to do this? He grabs a few tissues from the first drawer, and wipes himself and Ignis off. 

Was it really going to be just this once?

 

Nevertheless, the two fall asleep, unaware that Prompto was outside eavesdropping the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned
> 
> but oh well it was worth it
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
